bugfablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6: Assault on Rubber Prison
Assault on Rubber Prison is the sixth chapter of Bug Fables. Plots Team Snakemouth and Elizant II travel together through Forsaken Lands, following the marks other travellers make according to Patton's notes. When crossing some broken bridges, Vi is asked to carry the team across them by using her flying ability, which she then learns to use as a field ability - Bee Fly. Near the entrance of the Termite Kingdom they are ambushed by a Primal Weevil, but they defeat it. Cross and Poi, the guards, are surprised to see their rival species to be such powerful, and allow them to enter the Kingdom and visit the King and the Queen. The Termite Queen first doubts about Elizant II's purpose, but after Elizant II tells her that Bugaria is facing a crisis caused by the Wasp King, she agrees to help the Ants if they can prove their strength through a battle at the Colosseum. The battle consists of three parts: The first fight is with a Plumpling and a TBA, the second fight with Cross and Poi. The third fight is supposed to be against the Primal Weevil, but Team Mothiva suddenly appears, trying to stop the team and steal the spotlight again, only to be defeated once more. The Termites then give the team a submarine to use. Elizant II is then travels back to the Ant Kingdom so that she can gather more forces to assist Team Snakemouth after they break down the wasp's first line of defense. The team crosses Metal Lake to reach the Rubber Prison at the far end of the lake, and finds it taken over by the Wasps. After making their way to the entrance of Giant's Lair, they encounter Ultimax again, now with his ULTIMAX Tank. Ultimax is defeated again, but refuses to given, even though he's hopelessly outmatched. The team realizes that he, along with most other wasps, are mind controled by the Wasp King, and have Leif freeze him. Meanwhile, the ants, Team Mothiva, Team Maki, as well as Wasp Queen, have also reached Rubber Prison, ready to help the team on their final part of their adventures. Wasp Queen entrusts the team and gives them a Flame Brooch she uses to protect herself from Wasp King's flames before they go. Areas * Forsaken Lands * Thermite Kingdom * Rubber Prison Enemies * Plumpling * Ironnail * Mimic Spider * Belostoss * Mothfly * Mothfly Cluster * Primal Weevil (Mini-boss) * Cross (Mini-boss) * Poi (Mini-boss) * Mothiva (Mini-boss) * Zasp (Mini-boss) * Water Strider * Wasp Driller * Wasp Bomber * Ruffian * ULTIMAX Tank (Boss) * Peacock Spider (Optional boss) * False Monarch (Optional boss) * Rizz (Optional mini-boss) Medals * Heal Plus Quest Rewards * Reflection Purchaseable Merab Shades Thermite Arcade * Empower+ * Enfeeble+ * Fortify+ * Break+ * Charge Up+ Quests * Butler Missing Again! * My Mecha Claw * They Took Her...! * Find the Ingredients! * Sweets From Outside! * Rare Item Wanted * It's Time...! Category:Chapters